Sometime Around Midnight
by stilldisturbed
Summary: This Edward is at a bar with Emmett and Jasper when he sees the girl he can't stop thinking about. Will she take him back? Or was it all a dream? This Story was inspired by The Airborne Toxic Event's "Sometime Around Midnight"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This story is of Edward going to a bar with Emmett and Jasper and Edward happens to see his Ex-girlfriend Bella. She let him go, but he can't seem to do the same. My saddest story so far. Anyway! ENJOY! Oh and please listen to this song when you get a chance! I I hope you like it! It's "Sometime Around Midnight" By The Airborne Toxic Event.**

**

* * *

**

**Sometime Around Midnight**

–

It was sometime around midnight or at least that was when I got some red wine from the club's bar. Emmett dragged me here tonight along with Jasper. He said something about getting me laid seeing as I haven't had sex since _she _left me. _She_ was Isabella Swan, the woman I haven't been able to get out of my head since our high school graduation. That was _three_ damn years ago.

Some band was playing a stupid sappy love song about losing yourself, it fit my mood perfectly. As I went back to sit down, _she _walks into the club. Damn it. She was in a beautiful white dress and she was alone. The band starts a new song with a piano lead. I finally take my seat and try to enjoy my wine, but I felt a gaze not just any it was Bella's. I talked myself into taking one glance at her. She was laughing and dancing, I smiled to myself a little. She was drinking a Tonic, like always. I turned back, when she looked back up, praying that she didn't see me. It was too late, I new she was walking towards me. Shit! I didn't know what to do or how to act. The room started to spin. She was at my table in no time.

"Hey, Edward! I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?" God, damn it. She smelled exactly the same, freesias. I closed my eyes and saw her lying naked in my arms. More memories of high school came flooding back: Our first kiss. The first time we met. Our first time as one. She was my every first and I was hers. Except, for me, she was also my last. We fit perfectly together, like two perfect circles entwined. I felt desperate and dispossessed. I opened my eyes, she must have left. I think the wine is starting to get to me. I let gaze wonder the crowd, searching for her. She was leaving with a tall, tan guy. She looked right at me and ran out of – my life – the club.

I tried to forget about it.

About her, but I can't.

I'm jealous as shit, of some guy I don't even know,

My stomach feels all weird and full of knots.

"Edward, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost," Emmett came up to the table with a blonde. I didn't answer. I just got up and left. I ran outside, hunting for Bella. The street lights blinding. I felt stares as I ran. I didn't care what I looked like; my whole world is ending again. I didn't know where I where was going, I just needed to find Bella.

–

–

"I just have to see her…"

–

"I just have to see her…"

–

"I just have to see her…"

–

"I just have to see her…"

–

"I just have to see her…"

–

"I just have to see you, Bella!"

–

–

Soon everything was gone, and she broke me in two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! This is SD here updating Sometime around midnight. I only got ONE review, but thats fine. At least one person is reading my story!!!**

* * *

_Bella looked beautiful sitting in that white dress. A dark skinned man walked over to her. He bends down to her level and whispers something in her ear that makes her giggle and blush. I felt strong heat rise up in my stomach. That lucky bastard. Before she gets up, she turns her head toward me. Her eyes blank as the tall man takes her arm. While their nearing the door she takes one last glance at me and runs out the door with another man._

I shot up, gasping Bella's name. I looked around and took in my surroundings. Ah…I was in my room of my apartment. Emmett must have found me passed out near the club.

"Oh! You're up?" That was a way to girlie voice to be Emmett. I turned around to see the love of my life, Bella. What did I do last night? I looked down at myself and let out a breath. I still had the same clothes on that I did last night. "Don't worry, you didn't do anything."

"How did I get here?" What I wanted to ask was why she was here, but hey I wasn't complaining.

"I found you outside of the club out cold. Then I had my friend, Jake," So the boy has a name. "Pick you up. I ran back into the club to get information about where you lived. After that Jake dropped you off. I stayed – I hope you don't mind – to make sure you were okay," That makes since…I couldn't stop staring. I didn't think it was possible, but Bella has gotten even more beautiful since last night. My staring made her uncomfortable because she bit her lip and looked away. This was way too much.

"Oh, Bella," I closed my eyes and let out a moan. "What…happened to…us," My voice cracked at the last word. It felt so right and so wrong. I heard Bella gasp not expecting the question. I opened my eyes. I heart stopped. Bella was covering her face with her hands and tears where falling down her face. "Bella, love? I'm so sorry!" I couldn't stop myself. I ran to her. "I just want to know," I put my arms around her and let out a sigh. It felt so good to have her close to me.

"Why are you saying sorry. You didn't do anything," She sniffed my shirt.

"Sorry if I smell bad." I said embarrassed. She lifted her head.

"There you go again apologizing. You smell the same, by the way." She muttered.

"As do you," I hid my face in her hair. "And I did do something wrong: make you cry." I whispered in her ear.

"No, my decision made me cry," I smiled a weak grin at her confusing sentence.

"What do you mean?" I let go of her slightly so I could look in her eyes.

"Well…I made the decision to let you go." She said something after that, which I didn't catch.

"Can you tell me why? I never really got a reason…." I trailed off sounding trailing off felling like an idiot.

"I don't believe in long distance relationships. They just never work out. I mean we were going to live in two different states and go to two different colleges. It wasn't going to work– " I shook my head angrily.

"You don't know that." My eyes started to sting. "I would have visited you every brake Call you every day, anything to stay together." My voice was in gasps , trying not to cry.

"What would happen if you wanted physical pleasure? Find some random girl?! Then it would be over!" I can't believe what she thought of me, of our love.

"You thought I was going to…cheat? Bella, I would never _ever_ think about doing that. Don't you understand? No woman could compare to you. Every one that looks my way has nothing on you, and whether you want me or not, I will always want and need you." I couldn't stop the tears. "All this time we could have been together," I sobbed. We could have been married by now.

"Edward, I didn't know you felt that way." She wrapped her arms around me.

"I could never look at another woman, you spoiled them all." I smiled through my tears. "And I'll never be with you…" their right, truth hurts.

"Who said that?" there was a smile in her voice. Was she teasing me? My tears stopped.

"Aren't you with that Jake guy?" she laughed at me.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen, he's my cousin." But she didn't say that she didn't want it to happen.

"So we can be…together again?" Then I realized I sounded like a moron. "I mean only if you want to, but of course you don't want to. I mean I'm Edward Cullen no one would want to be – " Damn it Bella was kissing me before I had a chance to finish. Wait…Bella was kissing ME! Yes! I all most screamed, but I would have to let go of Bella's lips to do that. And that was not an option. There so warm and soft. Sweet like strawberries. I poked my tongue out to taste more of her. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her hot cavern for me. I stuck my tongue in there and tasted every where. Bella started to moan. We had to stop…my pants were starting to get tight. I released her lips, but kept her close. I stared into her eyes.

Although she had broke me in two. I was happy she was the one to put me back together…


End file.
